The New Flock
by DragonHear44
Summary: Have you always wondered if there were more bird kids out there? Well, we found them. This is the story of the Britian Flock, and their adventures. Rated T because we're paranoid. This is my first story so please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Greetings from Dragonheart44 and ILovePepsi22 (she doesn't have her account yet! It'll be up soon!) This is our first story, so go easy on us! Please, NO flames, but constructive critism is welcome. This doesn't have Max or the Flock in it, but they will be in it later. This is a different flock in Britian (so they have funny accents!) Enjoy!**

**We don't own Maximum Ride, if we did, Fang would be dead XP**

A New Flock

Chapter 1 _Just Another Morning in Paradise_

Libby's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and thought, _What a lovely morning. _ Then-

"OH WHAT A BEATIFUL MOOOOORNING!"

_Well, _I thought _it _was_ a lovely morning._

Evie, who was curled up by me, sleeping, woke up and yelled, "JITTERS, SHUT UP!"

Then, of course, _that _ woke J.J. up, who started to cry, which woke up Emmie, and probably woke up the twins too. I heard a loud bang which confirmed my thoughts about the twins. Seconds later, Blaide started a rampage, yelling at Jitters to not sing in the shower, which caused Jitters to sing even louder.

"OH WHAT A BEATIFUL DAAAAAAAAAAAAY."

I sighed, cracked my neck, and got up to make breakfast considering everyone was awake. "Hey, Evie," I said to Evie, who was pretending to be asleep, "Make sure you and Emmie get dressed soon, okay?"

She grunted.

I took that as a yes, and left the room. J.J. was still crying, so I opened the closet door, where we kept his crib, and saw him wobbbling against the bars holding his arms up to me. Most people would find it horriable that we kept a 1 and a half year old in the closet, but no one else wanted to bunk with him. And living with seven other people, with three bedrooms, things get kind of hectic. It's probably best that J.J. had a 'room' to himself anyway.

Probably...

I picked him up and almost gagged, "J.J., ewww!" I said holding him out from me. He giggled (evily). "BLAIDE, J.J. MADE A STINKY AND IT'S YOUR TURN TO CHANGE HIM!" I yelled.

"WOMAN, CAN'T YOU DO IT? i'M KIND OF BUSY!"

"WITH WHAT?"

"MAN STUFF!"

I scoffed. Ever since Blaide turned 17, he keeps thinking he's the man of the house. Which he _clearly _ isn't.

"BLAIDE."

"FINE!"

We yell alot in this household.

Blaide stomped in, pulling on some jeans, and took J.J. from me. "_Daaaang, _J.J.," He said, takin' a wiff of him, "you stanky!" J.J. giggled. I rolled my eyes.

I walked to the kitchen and began to make eggs. You would think being bird people, eating eggs would horrify us, but it doesn't. Bird people?-you ask? Oh, I may have forgottn to mention one little bitty fact: We're mutants. We (Blaide, Evie, Emmie, Jitters, Ting, Tang, J.J., and myself) were experimented on so we have wings. No, we don't have beaks, and we don't lay eggs (I think) we just have wings. We had a friend, Deb, who helped us escape the School, the place we were experimented on, when were younger. She got us out, gave us some cash, and left us.

Yeah, wonderful mother-type figure, right?

**(THERE IS SOME CONFUSING EXPLANING HERE, YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT, IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT'S OK TO READ AGAIN!)**

Anyway, Blaide was only 7 when that happened, and I was 5. We had to take care of a 1 year old Evie back then, so we were caught easily.

Couple years later, Deb helped us escape again. This time, Blaide was 9, I was 7, Evie was 4, and we took Jitters (he wasn't even born during the last escape) with us that time, who was 3.

We got caught. Again. Three and four year olds are hard to take care off...

One year later we made our 3rd escape! With Ting and Tang. Blaide was 10, I was 8, Evie was 5, Jitters was 4, and Ting and Tang were both 2.

Long story short: We got caught.

Then, we made our 4th escape! Blaide was 15, I was 13, Evie was 10, Jitters was 9, Ting and Tang were 7, and we took lil' ol' Emmie with us, who was 3.

Then, last year, we made our most recent escape. With J.J. of course. It was really hard to take care of J.J. at first-he was just half a year old!-and I almost gave up a few times, but it got better. That was our most sucessful escape yet! We've been gone for almost a year, and we hardly ever see Erasers (giant werewolves that work for the school) looking for us. I think the School gave up on us, but you just never know.

**(IF YOU SKIPPED THAT PART, IT'S OK TO READ NOW)**

The thing that makes us so special is we just have wings and some sort of super power... but other than that we're _perfectly fine! _

I finsihed making breakfast. Aproximatley 12 seconds after I set the eggs down, Ting and Tang come barging in. "FOOOOOD!" They chanted, smashing their forks on the table. Then the girls came out, fully dressed, and sat down across from them. I went over and knocked on the bathroom door, "Jitters, food is ready!"

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute, I just need to floss!"

I knew he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be because, well, Jitters doesn't floss. But I dismissed it because he couldn't be doing something _that_ bad. "Ok, hurry up!"

I sat down at the table as Blaide came in with J.J., who was mercily playing with Blaide's brown hair. Blaide gently smacked his hands away and sat him down in the high chair before he sat down next to me. I gave him some eggs and he grunted 'thanks'.

Jitters came out from a steamy bathroom and sat down across from us. We ate in silence.

Blaide got up and got ready for one of his many part-time jobs. I got up to dress J.J. for the day. "Ting, Tang," I said to the twins, who were still in their pajamas, "get dressed after breakfast. No trouble today. Hear me? _None._"

They grinned and Ting said, "Okay, Libby, _no trouble whatsoever!_" I stared at them for a minute, then picked up J.J. and walked toward the bathroom. I got J.J. in some baby jeans, and a green T-Shirt that said _Crying is my natural pastime,_ (which was somewhat true) and combined his red hair. When he was done, I put him on the ground by the bathroom and he crawled off giggling toward Blaide's room.

I put on some jeans and a yellow tank top and put my blonde hair in a ponytail.

When I walked out Emmie was there waiting for me with a hairbrush. She said, "Libby," in the adorable 6 year old voice she has, "will you brush my hair?'

I nodded and sat down on the couch and started to brush her soft brown hair. Out of the girls, Emmie has the shortest hair, it is just below her shoulders. It still has that baby-softness to it, and it always smells nice. Evie's hair is slightly longer, and hers is more chocolate brown, which matches well with her baby blue eyes. My hair is the longest, it's a golden yellow, which goes okay with my brown eyes. Emmie looked at me with her big green eyes and asked, "How come your hair is blonde but everyone else has brown hair?'

"Well," I told her, "we all have different genes. None of us are really related, though we all love you just the same, and we have different genes. I happened to have blonde hair in my genes, and everyone else has brownish hair in their genes."

She gazed at her pants in wonder, "So JEANS decide this?"

I chuckled, "No, sweetie, _jeans_ and _genes_ are different things." I explained to her what genes are.

"Ohh..." She said, her face thoughtful as I finished brushing her hair.

I heard Evie yelling at Ting and Tang about stealing her chocolate and decided to go check it out.

"YOU STOLE MY CHOCOLATE!"

"No we didn't!" said Tang.

"You can't prove it!" said Ting.

"Yes I can it's all over your face!" shouted Evie.

"Enough, _enough!" _I shouted.

All fighting stopped.

"Evie," I told the 12 year old, "you have to stop being so emotional over your chocolate." She huffed. "Ting, Tang," I glared at them, "Solitary confidement, NOW!"

They groaned, but went to their rooms.

"You okay, Evie?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, " 'guess so..."

"Good, now go do the dishes." She went off.

I walked to Ting, Tang, and Jitters's room, and saw that the twins were already in their corners. "Ting, Tang," I said. They turned arond slowly, "I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, DON'T STEAL EVIE'S CHOCOLATE! You know how she gets about her chocolate!'

They nodded grimly, thinking about all of the... 'incidents' when Evie got her chocolate taken away. ('Incidents' being a couple of house fires and speeding tickets) "Now, are you going to do it again?"

They nodded, "Probably..."

"Will it be any time soon?"

They shook their heads furiously.

"Good, you have 30 minutes in the corner."

They nodded.

I left the room and went out into the living room. Blaide walked out of his room and put J.J. in his playpen saying, "_Stay!" _J.J. giggled. That boy giggles to much.

"I'm going to work!" Blaide called through the house, "TING, TANG, IF YOU GIVE LIBBY ANY TROUBLE, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR A WEEK!" He yelled toward their room, "Jitters, that goes for you too, okay?" Jitters nodded. Blaide ruffled J.J.'s hair, as Emmie and Evie tackled him in a hugs, "Bye girls," He said, I could tell he was trying not to roll his eyes. He nodded at Jitters and me, then left.

"Jitters?" I asked, "What were you doing in the bathroom this morning?"

He said, "Pssssssh! Whaa? Wha'chu talkin' about?"

"Jitters."

Then, I heard a loud bang coming from the bathroom.

"Jitters."

He grimaced.

"Jitters!"

Smoke came from the bathroom.

"Jitters!"

Jitters started backing away from me.

"Jitterbug Bell! What did you do?"

"Uhhh..."

I heard another loud bang come from the bathroom. This one was louder, and I heard glass break.

"_Jitters!"_

**Ok, that's it! Thank you so much if you read this! It's our first story, (EVER!) so we appreciate this! R&R and we'll give you virtual cookie! Please don't mind the spelling mistakes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, from DragonHeart44 and LovePepsi2! Thank you so much for those of you who commented. **_**You-Are-A-Fridge-With-Wings**_s & _**adrenelinedangerheart**_, our only two reviewers! We really appreciate it guys (or... girls?) This chapter is for you!

And yes, _adrenelinedangerheart,_ Pepsi read _Angel _**but I, Dragon, haven't. I read the mangas. Go pictures! **

**We do not own Maximum Ride, if we did, Fang would be dead XP**

**P.S. We just wanted to let you now that we're Americans. We love America, and when we call Americans 'crazy ass', we're just kidding. We love America. If anyone has any 'nifty' sayings that people say in Britian, we would appreciate it if you could tell us some. :D**

Chapter 2: _A Great Way to Start of the Week!_

Jitters's P.O.V.

The good thing about being a bird kid is having super awesome wings, and really cool super powers...

The bad thing is having a monstorious PMSing Libby breathing down your back. I mean really, sometimes I just wanna tell Libby to go change your tampon, but I know Blaide would give me Hell for it, and I wouldn't be able to sit for a month...

But take now for instance: I did a measly teensy weensy lil' prank to get back at the twins. Personally, they had it comin' to 'em. They thought they could dye all my clothes _pink_ and get away with it?

Ha!

_Haha!_

Idiots.

My plan was to detinate the toilet and when Ting or Tang 'used' it- BAM! It blows up in their face! Of course, Libby and Blaide wouldn't believe Ting and Tang when they said, 'The toilet just blew up! We didn't do it, honest!' because they heard _that _to many times.

So I would be home free!

Or so I thought.

Apparently, I wired the toilet-bomb wrong, and it blew up without me pushing the detinator, and now I have an angry Libby on my case.

_A great way to start off the week!_

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't just go blowing stuff up! And the toilet, Jitters? _The toilet! _Damn it, Jitters, we can't afford a toilet! And you did it just to prank _Ting and_ _Tang? _Your supposed to be the smart one! Why the hell would you do this? Damn it! Your never gonna hear the end of this when Blaide gets home!" Yelled Libby, who was stomping around the room. Evie and Emmie had hightailed it outa there when they heard the first bang in the bathroom, and J.J. was suddenly absorbed in his play blocks, leaving me to fend for myself. At least Blaide wasn't home, because if he was, my bottom would be numb.

Yes, I'm 11 (AND A HALF!) and a 17 year old spanks me.

Don't tell anyone.

"And another thing!-" Libby went on with her rant, but I blocked her out. Don't get me wrong, I know I should listen to her more, but my three year old attention span is thinking different things, like how nice of a day it is... and how nice of a flight I could have today... and how breakable that glass is... and being outside...

"Jitters? Are you even _LISTENING_ to me?"

"Uhhh..." I replied stupidly.

She scrowled and said, "Just go to your room. Tell the twins it's okay to come out." I nodded.

I went to the room I share with the twins and told them. They looked at me fondly and asked, "You blew up the toilet?"

I nodded nonchalanlty.

"How didja' ya do that?" Tang asked incredulously.

I shrugged.

"Your no fun." Said Ting and they left.

Now it was time to plan for a better prank. One where I couldn't get caught... :D

**Three hours later...**

Libby walked in and said, "Your punishment is over. Don't do it again, okay?"

I grinned evilly.

She rolled her eyes, "We're gonna go for a flight, you gonna come?"

"YES!" I shouted excitidly, I love it when we flew together, as a family. Well... we're not really related, but I still think of them as my family.

Libby grinned at me, "Alright, let's go."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

We went to our favorite spot to fly. It's a giant meadow, with yellow and purple flowers, and a creek running through the middle. There are trees surrounding it in a circle, so it would be hard to walk to, which is good for us. We don't want any humans to stumble opon it. It's out in the middle of the countryside so almost no one comes out here.

Libby, who was carring a squirming J.J., landed on a big rock by the creek and put J.J. down. She looked up at us and said, "Play nice!" I couldn't help but think she was looking at me when she said that. We all nodded. Libby, satisfied with our answers, spreaded her golden wings out and lied down on the rock. J.J., who was next to her, flapped his tiny red-brown wings and started playing in the shallow end of the creek. Libby's eyes were closed, but everyone could see that she was aware of J.J.'s actions.

Ting and Tang both have white wings, ironic due to their devil personalities. Their wings look a little off, considering that it doesn't go with their brownish-almost-red hair, but it works. Emmie has light brown wings, that matches her hair. Evie has chocolately brown wings that also goes with her hair. My wings, are just a dark blonde, which goes okay with my dark blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Blaide's wings are dark brown, and he has dark grey eyes.

"So, guys," I asked, "Whaddya wanna do?"

"Let's play tag!" said Evie.

"Yeah, yeah!" Said Emmie excididly, "But I'm not it! I'm _always_ it!"

"Not it!" said Ting and Tang, at the same time. (which I found creepy)

"Not it!" I shouted.

Evie stomped her foot (which didn't work for her, considering we were in mid-air) and said, "Fine!"

We all flew off.

We can never play Hide'n'Seek with Evie, because of her tracking abilities, but we can play tag with her!

Tracking abilites, you ask?

Oh yeah, I forgot, we have super powers.

Blaide, when consintrating **really **hard, can light things on fire with his mind. You wouldn't want to anger him.

Libby can heal, which goes well with her motherlyness.

Evie, like I said before, can tell where anyone is. _She's _the one who found bin Ladin, and told those crazy-ass Americans **(haha, kidding, we love America!) **where he was... Ok, she didn't but she could of! She's real good at finding out where Erasers are.

I have the power of Static Electricty. Which means I can touch people and shock them. It's not that strong though, the worst it could do is give you a funky afro.

Ting can control machines. Tang can control animals. I really wish they didn't have that kind of power... we all do.

Emmie can see into the future. Well, usually just by a few minutes. But sometimes, she has these big 'visions' where she sees something very bad that's about to happen, and she collapses. They're real scary, but it doesn't happen often. Her power comes in handy when Erasers are at our door.

J.J.'s power is still unknown. (Unless you count his stink bombs) We think he'll develope some later, though.

I heard Emmie squeal with delight and knew that Evie was chasing her. It was gonna be a fun afternoon.

X_X_X_X_X_X_(Hi, my name is Philip!)X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

We got home around 6 o'clock, and Libby started making dinner. We were having pizza tonight.

A couple minutes later, Blaide walked in, sniffed the air, squinted, walked straight to the bathroom, let out a very **loud **curse, and said, "TING, TANG! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!"

"Actually," Libby said, coming in from the kitchen, "it was Jitters this time."

"Ohh..." Blaide said, and for a moment, I hopefully thought he wouldn't be too mad at me.

But then he got over his shock and gave me a murderous look and all hope died out. He took a deep breath and said, "Jitters. Butt. Room. _Now._" I nodded and ran to my room, trying not to wet my pants.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

**Alright, here's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please excuse all spelling errors! We repeat, we **_**are **_**from America, so don't be mad at that silly comment! Sorry this chapter is a lil' short. Hope you liked it though, please R&R.**


End file.
